The Last Night
by langstonlover
Summary: While the posse out side waits to slaughter them all, and the rest of the gang sleeps soundly inside the home of Alex & Susan McSween, Steve & Chavez make the most of their last night together. Dirty Steve/Chavez Slash


The night had grown quiet outside of the home of Alex and Susan McSween since the afternoon shooting had ended for the time being. All the noise and excitement from earlier had all but ceased, but as for the tension, it was still burning hot. Especially for those hidden away upstairs inside the house that was still surrounded by Murphy men and bounty hunters. Most of the ambushed gang were sleeping, except for Chavez who was supposed to be keeping watch. He wasn't doing much watching though. He was to lost in thought as he sat with his back against the wall, his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms folded over his chest while he tightly gripped his knife with one hand and a rifle with another. His eyes were tearing up and he could feel the tears starting to drip down his cheeks as he watched Steve, who was sitting across from him, soundly sleeping and snoring with his mouth open.

This was probably going to be his last night on earth. He didn't have any time left. If he was going to act on these confusing, messed up, feelings he had been fighting for the past few years, now was the time to do it. He sighed and bowed his head before saying a quick, quiet prayer in Navajo, then, as slowly and as silently as he could, Chavez sat down his weapons, and crawled over to where Steve was laying up against the wall. He moved quick so that Steve wouldn't have a chance to push him away, and pressed his body up against his, wrapping his arms around the young southerner's body and resting his head against his chest. Steve awoke seconds later. "Hey!" He snapped. "What the hell ya doin' Chavez!?" Steve asked in shock. "Please..." Chavez begged, silently. "Let me hold you...I won't ever get a chance again." Steve continued to try and shove Chavez off of him. That greaser had a tight grip. "Dammit, Chavez! Knock it off!" Chavez didn't move. He stayed right where he was, holding Steve, and resting his head against his chest. He wouldn't be moved. He couldn't be moved. He was going to stay like this until those bastards outside shot them all dead.

"Steve, please..." He whispered again, practically begging. "Don't push me away..." "I ain't no queer, Chavez!" Steve protested. "Me neither..." Chavez whispered. "Only for you." Steve stopped his efforts to push Chavez off of him and looked down into those sad, dark eyes. "What the hell are you tryin' to say?" He asked, in confusion. Chavez blinked and a tear rolled down his cheek. "I love you, Steven." He told him. "Chavez...That ain't right..I'm a man. You can't love me." Chavez continued to hold him. "Right or wrong, I don't care..." He whispered. "Chances are I'll be dead tomorrow, so it's not like I'll be hung for loving you." Steve tried to shove him off again. "Yer fuckin' crazy, Chavez!" He said, frowning. "Crazy about you, mi amor." Chavez replied. "Dammit Chavez!" Steve scolded him. "Stop it!" "If you want me to stop..." Chavez told him. "Then tell me that you don't love me too..." Steve haunted his efforts to shove Chavez away. "What?" He asked. "Tell me you don't love me, and I'll let go and let you get back to sleep." Steve opened his mouth to say something but then just growled and lowered his head. "Can't tell ya that." He mumbled. Chavez smiled. "Then tell me you Love me, mi amor." He said, hopefully. "Can't tell ya that neither." Steve muttered. Chavez's smile quickly faded and a frown took it's place. "Why not?" He asked quietly. "Cause..." Steve said. "I just...well..Hell Chavez those are some big words. I can't just come right out and say 'em." Chavez nodded slowly. He understood.

"I do care for ya though..." Steve told him suddenly. "A lot." Chavez's heart rose with hope. He decided to make his first move. So slowly, he reached a hand down and started rubbing and massaging Steve's cock through his pants. "Chavez, don't..." Steve warned him. "Please, mi amor..." Chavez begged. "I want this more than anything." He continued to rub Steve's crotch and grinned a little when he felt a bulge begin to form beneath the rough fabric. "Don't..." Steve warned again. "Stop..." Chavez chuckled. That was a bad placement of words on Steve's part. "Did you stay Don't stop?" Chavez whispered as he moved his head down, undid Steve's pants and pulled his cock out. Steve knew what was coming. Queer or not, no man in his right mind would turn down having their cock sucked. "Yeah..." He muttered. "That's what I said. Don't stop." Chavez slowly licked the head of Steve's now erect cock then rocked back on his knees to blow on the wet place he'd made. "Christ, Chavez..." Steve muttered, as he reached and arm down and entangled his fingers in Chavez's long black hair. Chavez then decided that it was time for him to get down to business, and slowly he opened his mouth wide and lowered it down over Steve's erection.

Steve shuddered as Chavez took his length all into his mouth, deep throating it like an expert. God he really must be queer if he's this good at cock sucking. Chavez stopped for a second to take a breath and he cringed a little. He'd known before he'd started that it wasn't going to taste very good. Steve didn't bathe very often, so it wasn't like his cock was going to taste like honey or something like that. Chavez didn't care though. He wanted to do this. He liked doing it. He Liked seeing how much he was pleasuring Steve. Plus, if it was gonna get him laid then Chavez was willing to do anything at the moment. "Keep suckin', dammit..." Steve moaned, pushing Chavez's head down, forcing his mouth back onto his cock. Chavez willingly went back to sucking.

Humming softly, and swirling his tongue quickly around the head of Steve's cock repeatedly. Steve groaned and pushed him off suddenly. Chavez opened his mouth to ask why, but was interrupted when Steve pushed him back onto the floor and held him down. "If ya don't wanna, then you'd best tell me now." Chavez looked up at him. "Go ahead." He whispered, and laid back just in time for Steve to press himself down on top of him and plant a wet, sloppy kiss right on his mouth. Chavez welcomed the kiss, and his lips parted beneath Steve's as he gave a pleasure filled moan. Steve excepted the invitation and swiped his tongue over Chavez's lips before sticking it into his mouth and twisting it around with Chavez's own tongue. They kissed each other deep and hard, over and over again, hands roaming over each other's bodies as they touched and pulled at all the sensitive places. Chavez quickly started to unbutton Steve's shirt and slipped off his shoulders. Steve did the same to Chavez. Their pants were the next things to go, and finally their underwear. Touching each other's completely naked bodies brought a whole new sensation to it all. Steve ground down onto Chavez's crotch, roughly rubbing their erections together. God it felt good. But Chavez had to put a stop to this. He didn't wanna cum yet. He wanted this to last as long as possible.

"Stop, mi amor." He groaned out against Steve's mouth. "How come?" Steve mumbled, disappointed. "Don't wanna...don't wanna cum yet." Chavez gasped as Steve started kissing and sucking down his neck. Steve lifted his head and planted another kiss on Chavez's mouth before sitting up on his knees. "How'd ya want it?" He asked, quietly as his spit into his hand and spread his saliva all over his fingers. "This is fine." Chavez replied, spreading his legs apart for Steve. "Okay..." Steve muttered, as he placed one finger against Chavez's tight hole. "Here it goes." He gently slid his finger into Chavez's body. The half breed moaned and pushed himself down onto Steve's finger. "God...More..." He groaned. Steve pushed another finger in. Jesus, Chavez was so fucking tight and hot. Steve wouldn't last a minute. At another moan from Chavez, Steve slid a third finger in, moving all three around inside of Chavez, stretching him out and getting him ready. Chavez just laid back with his eyes closed, a small smile on his face and he was making little noises in the back of his throat whenever Steve touched that good spot inside him. Steve pulled his fingers out after awhile, and Chavez groaned in disappointment.

"Steve...Please..." He begged. "Hold yer horses Chavez." Steve told him. "Gotta slick it up fer ya first, 'less ya wanna be dry fucked." Chavez shook his head. "Didn't think so." Steve chuckled. "Hold still now..." He said as he positioned himself at Chavez's entrance. Chavez bit his lip and let out a loud groan as Steve pushed into him. Steve slapped a hand over his mouth. "Quiet, now...Don't wanna wake anybody up." He reminded him. Chavez just nodded and moaned into Steve's hand as he took his length all the way in. Steve started thrusting after a few minutes, starting slow and picking up the pace after awhile. "Sweet lord, Chavez..." He groaned, feeling his climax nearing. He didn't really want to cum yet though. He'd just got started, so he was doing the best he could to hold off the intense orgasm that was building up inside him. Chavez was so hot and tight. It was almost to much. It felt so fuckin' good. It seemed to Steve that Chavez was enjoying it too, on the account of the constant moaning and groaning he was doing, and the fact that he was now stroking himself, chasing his own release.

Steve bent down and kissed. The beautiful boy beneath him. Chavez kissed him back, groaning against his mouth as he wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders and his legs around his waist. "Ha..harder.." He begged. "Fuck me harder, Steve, please!" Steve was all to happy to oblige and quickened the pace, pumping into the young halfbreed harder and harder with each thrust. He wasn't trying to get off. He was just trying to enjoy Chavez's heat surrounding him. In fact he really wanted it to last longer, but it was just to much pleasure for his body to take anymore. "Awww...Shiiiiiiit!" Steve groaned out as the powerful orgasm overtook him, and he shot his seed deep into Chavez's body. Chavez moaned and came with him, spilling his own semen all over his hand and Steve's belly. They didn't move for awhile, only once all the aftershocks of their love making ceased did Steve pull out of Chavez. The halfbreed sat up slowly.

His ass was sore as hell, but it was well worth it. Steve grabbed Chavez by the waist and pulled him back against him. "Commere..." He whispered to him. "Gotta tell ya somethin'." Chavez leaned back onto Steve. "What is it, mi amor?" He asked, stroking Steve's face gently with his fingers. Steve pressed a long, tender kiss onto Chavez's mouth before moving to whisper in his ear. Chavez smiled when he heard Steve speak those three special words to him. "Big words, mi amor." He whispered. "Are you sure you mean it?" Steve nodded. "Yeah..." He said, cupping Chavez's face. "I mean it." Chavez leaned into the kiss that Steve pressed to his mouth, and as their lips met in this loving embrace, two long streams of tears rolled down Chavez's cheeks. Tomorrow, one or both of them would probably die. This night that had been their first, was also their last. He sobbed against Steve's mouth, but didn't pull away. He wanted to keep kissing him. To keep holding him. To keep him here with him just like this forever. He couldn't bear the awful thought of losing him now. Now that he knew that he loved him too.

"Te amo mi amor." He whispered to Steve silently, sniffling as the moonlight made the teardrops rolling down his face sparkle. "What's that mean?" Steve asked. "I Love you, my love." Chavez replied. Steve kissed his forehead. "I love you too, Chavez..." He whispered back to him, as he held him tight against him and kissed him once more. "I Love you too..." Chavez couldn't hush the sob that escaped his throat. He was so afraid. Billy had already unintentionally rode his own chance at happiness straight into his untimely grave. And now, he was going to do the same thing to Chavez's. Weather It be him or Steve or both of them. They were never going to get a chance at happiness. That bloody little bastard had assured that. Chavez felt his heart crack as the realization really hit him hard. This was his last night with Steve. After this, it was over for them. He dried his tears and held Steve tight, kissing him over and over and saying about a million "I love you"'s. He couldn't cry about it anymore. He had to enjoy these final few hours. He had to make their last night the best that he possibly could, before tomorrow could come and whisks his true love away from him.

THE END :'(


End file.
